Unexpected
by talesoftreehill
Summary: It was unexpected, and at first, it was something they all didn't understand, but as time passed, they had come to recognize that this is what everyone called love. Leyton and Brathan.
1. Chapter 1: Once And For Real

**Chapter 1: Once And For Real**

**Written by: Jewel**

**Words: 1, 198**

* * *

><p>"I think that this is a great idea, Nathan. I'm doing this for the sake of both of you, not mine! You don't understand these things now, but I'm sure you'll thank me in the long run. Son, believe me when I say that this is for the best right now," He seethed, staring at both his teenage sons who looked at him as though he was crazy. It was a long thought decision and even though he'd gladly send them some place else, he couldn't afford it at the moment. His company was going under the drain, and right now, he'd no idea how to fix it.<p>

"No! _You_ don't understand," Nathan emphasized, rolling his eyes melodramatically as he also plopped himself on the white leather couch, following his brother's actions. "I know you're only doing this because you want to punish me and Luke for what we recently did!"

"Luke and I," Lucas corrected, flipping the page of the book he held. He, like his brother had no intentions of leaving L.A. and going to the country side, but after hearing his dad talk about the recent event that took place in his company, Lucas had decided to just go with his dad's plans. I mean, the faster they leave, the faster they can get back, right?

Dan's eyes bulged out of his head angrily, looking back and forth between his sons. He didn't know what Nathan was talking about. "What actually did you two get into again?" He asked calmly, averting the urge to throttle his own son. Stress makes him want to do a lot of things.

Nathan swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. So his dad didn't know yet, eh? Oh, he's in deep trouble.

"Nothing out of the ordinary per se," Lucas muttered, looking up at Dan. "Just stole the school key and hosted a midnight party at school. Nathan got caught having the key dangling around his neck the next day, and Jonathan dropped the bomb on the principal."

"So it was Jonathan!" Nathan said frustratingly, shaking his head in annoyance. "I thought that boy liked me."

"He does," Lucas nodded adamantly and shut his book, placing it aside. "Actually, he claimed to have done it, but the principal choked the truth out of his homosexual guts."

"Ah, so he does," Nathan smirked, tapping his index finger on his chin. "He's a clingy bastard, no?"

"Indeed,"

"Oh, then it's final," Dan interrupted, standing up and giving them a gleeful grin. "You two are going to Tree Hill."

* * *

><p>"I totally ran out of his house," She smirked mischievously, recalling her sexual escapades last night. "It's like, his mom suddenly entered the room and—"<p>

"I don't want to know, Brooke," Haley gave her a disgusted look before focusing back on the notes she's been trying to memorize. The two had planned to finish their summer holiday homework, but after arriving in the café, they'd done nothing but talk about last night's party and the latest guy Brooke slept with.

"Alright, fine," Brooke huffed, biting on her club sandwich before looking at Haley, mouth agape. "Did you and Jake finally do it last night?"

"No, Brooke, we didn't do it last night," Jake gave both the girls a smile, before sitting on the empty seat next to Haley. "I feel like crap."

"You look like crap anyway," Brooke rolled her eyes, noticing the way Haley gave Jake a private smile, which he had reciprocated. They've liked each other for three years already, yet not one of them can seem to own up to their feelings. It was so obvious, and the brunette had to wonder why they still haven't gotten together yet. "Oh c'mon guys, seriously? You two are made for each other! It's pissing me off how you can't even get your shit together. For three fucking years, no?"

"Shut up, Brooke," Haley rolled her eyes, throwing a piece of fries towards the brunette, shaking her head with a laugh.

"Mind your own business, Brooke," Jake scoffed, sending Brooke an icy glare before peeking over at what Haley was studying and had to smile when he saw his name scribbled at the edge of her notebook. Damn, he'd do anything for this girl. "Hm, where's Blondie?"

"In the kitchen," Brooke said in a sing-sung voice, combing her hair as she thought of the point guard in the basketball team. He was the only one in the basketball team that hasn't fallen on his knees at the sight of Brooke Davis. Well, him and three other, including Jake. "The girl has a massive hangover and is getting scolded by Karen."

"Ouch. She found out?" Jake winced, knowing how awful it was to get shouted at when you have a hangover.

"Hm. Karen went berserk," Haley laughed, closing her notebook with a smile. "This was my last homework! I'm free the whole summer holiday!"

"It's not like they're even going to check our homework's tutor girl," Brooke rolled her eyes, sipping on her iced tea before glaring at Jake who told Haley not to listen to her. "Oh, you two make me sick."

Jake and Haley laughed, shaking their heads at the exasperated brunette, and saying at the same time, "Shut up."

* * *

><p>"You know that I don't allow you to drink Peyton, especially drunk driving, yet you do it anyway and you didn't even inform me that you'd be sleeping at another friend's house," Karen sighed eyeing the blonde sadly. She loved Peyton dearly, already as much as her son—who she hasn't seen since he was a year old. She doesn't know what she'd do if anything ever happens to her. "Honey, at least inform me and <em>please<em> understand that driving under alcohol can lead into an accident and I never want to lose you, okay?"

Peyton smiled sweetly at Karen's sweetness, and had to thank God again for this woman that stood before her—the lady that had taken care of her since her mother had died, and who she had treated as a second mother ever since. Karen was beautiful, both inside and out and Peyton would've never asked for anything else. She's glad that her mother had signed Karen's name under as her legal guardian.

"I'm sorry," Peyton apologized. She didn't know what else to say. It's not like she even remembers drunk driving, or drinking last night for that matter. "But it's not why you called me, is it?"

"It's alright," Karen sighed with a smile, pulling the teenager into a hug. "Well, yes, but the police officer informed Keith about what happened last night and I knew I _had_ to talk to you when you come in the café."

Peyton shrugged, keeping in mind that she needed to confront Keith later on. "Okay, tell me."

Karen hesitated for a moment, before breaking into a grin; eyes bright with happiness. "My son is coming back to Tree Hill!"

"…Lucas?" Peyton raised a brow, forgetting the boy Karen keeps talking about endlessly. Truth be told, she hated that boy's guts even though she hasn't met him. She has her reasons.

"Yeah, Peyton," Karen smiled. "Lucas is coming home."

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what you think! :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2: Come As You Are

**Chapter 2: Come As You Are**

**Written by: Jewel**

**Words: 1, 386**

* * *

><p><em>The next day.<em>

"Wow, who knew dad owned a beach house in the country side," Nathan mused, dropping his duffel bag on the floor, before running upstairs in such a fast pace that left Lucas, Dan and the two maids who stood beside him raise their brows.

"Well, you've no idea about how much money I earn, Nathan," Dan smirked proudly, silently motioning for the maids to leave the room. "Leave." He instructed after realizing that they didn't understand what he was saying. The two maids nodded and flashed Lucas a smile before grabbing their bags off the floor and heading upstairs; leaving Lucas and Dan to nurse themselves.

"How long will you be staying here with us?" Lucas asked, looking at Dan curiously. He opened his mouth to say something else but had decided against it. He'd wait for his father to broach the subject instead.

"About a day or two after I've settled you two in, and get your motorbikes shipped here," Dan answered, satisfied with his own decisions. He needed to leave Tree Hill as soon as possible, and he didn't need any old friends of his seeing him back in town. They would just laugh at how he has finally turned into a 'man.'

"I thought we'd be banned from that too, but thankfully, we aren't," Lucas smiled widely. Most teenagers would be driving around in their newest sports car, or their sleekest range rovers, but after the accident that happened six months before, Dan had banned them from driving cars and had given them motorbikes (not before being instructed and earning their license, of course) to drive around the city.

At first, the two brothers had been opposed to it, seeing as how it can be less of a danger when it was known as one of the most dangerous vehicles ever invented, but after a while, they had grown accustomed to it, and had loved cruising around the city in their motorbikes. Plus, they've heard girls loved guys who can ride motorbikes.

"You're lucky, but I can't afford paying for another car accident, and you know it," Dan scoffed, not wanting to remember the past events that had his head spinning around all day in circles. "Uh, do you want the address now?"

Lucas' smirk disappeared from his face, being replaced by a nervous smile, "Karen's?"

Dan nodded, handing Lucas a folded piece of ruled paper. It consisted nothing but the address to Karen's café, as what she'd given him yesterday, after he had called her to inform her of Lucas' arrival, and her house address. He watched Lucas shakily tuck away the paper in his back pocket, before clearing his throat and looking back at him.

"Thanks," Lucas muttered, before walking away from his father.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why you're so worried about this guy, Peyt," Jake shook his head, watching his best friend pace back and forth in his bedroom. He's been watching her do that for about an hour now, and he can't deny the fact that it's getting on his nerves. "You haven't even met him, and Karen's happy that he's coming home. Just be happy for her…for them."<p>

"No, Jake, you see, this guy had 15 years to have the chance to meet Karen, and what does he do?" She pauses, glancing at Jake before continuing. "He waits 15 years later to meet up with his mom, and what does he fucking expect? I'm not going to give him the welcoming greeting he wants. Ya'll can go kiss his ass and befriend him, but not me."

"Peyton, the guy didn't do anything to you!" Jake laughed, shaking his head adamantly. He didn't understand why Peyton hated him so much. They've never even met 'Lucas!' "Karen's letting all that go, because he's finally back, and you, the person who doesn't know him, is holding a grudge. How twisted is that?"

"You're supposed to be on my side, Jake," Peyton shook her head angrily. "I won't be surprised when I find out you and Lucas are already best friends!"

"Peyton, you're overreacting!"

"You don't know anything, Jake, so don't tell me that I'm 'overreacting,'" Peyton said through gritted teeth, glaring at Jake icily. "I'm leaving."

"Peyton," Jake sighed, but stopped dead in his tracks when she turned around and gave him the most threatening look he'd ever gotten.

"Don't follow me."

* * *

><p>"Red makes me look sexier," Brooke informed Haley, throwing the petite girl an exasperated glare. They've been stuck in this shop for about an hour now, and Brooke still hasn't decided which colored dress she should buy for Tim's birthday party. "Black makes me look really hot."<p>

"Brooke, I think you'd look good in any color," Haley groaned, banging her head dramatically against the rack of dresses Brooke had all tried. "Just buy the red one."

"You think so? But the black one has a much detailed fab—"

"Just buy the red one!"

-x-

"I knew I should've bought the black one! It's your fault if I don't get laid tomorrow night," Brooke scoffed, sipping her ice-free soda, glaring at Haley angrily.

"Oh my God, Brooke," Haley huffed pushing her plate full of fries towards Jake, who sat next to Brooke. After the two girls had left the shop, they had decided to eat since Brooke couldn't take any more of Haley's loud complaints, and along the way to the food court, they bump into Jake and had decided to tag him along. The guy, after seeing Haley, had no choice but to follow his crush around. Hell, he'd be okay going shopping for a whole day if Haley were to be there. Oh, young love. "You're gonna look great in whatever dress you wear, Brooke, and truthfully, a girl shouldn't be having one too many one night stands. Have you no shame?"

"Don't talk to me about shame, tutor girl. I don't do 'shame'," Brooke said matter-of-factly. "You should take me as your role model, actually. I'm like, the most wanted teenager in Tree Hill, Hales. You and I both know that."

Jake choked on his fries, evoking laughter from Haley and an irritated glare from Brooke. He'd come to terms with Brooke Davis' inflated ego, but at times, it annoys the hell out of him, and it's hard no to say something to the brunette who always thought of herself as the queen of everything. "Brooke, just shut up."

"Why are you even at the mall? Weren't you with Peyton?"

"She just suddenly left, and I was gonna get food, but then saw you two, and the rest is history," Jake shrugged, not wanting to talk about his blonde best friend right now. She's probably somewhere brooding, and truth be told, he didn't really have the intention of looking for her when he's with Haley. It's not like he didn't try calling her, anyway.

"Oh my God," Brooke's eyes widened, mouth agape. Jake and Haley both turned to her, wondering what 'caused the brunette's aggravated mood to dissipate in seconds. "Hottie alert, Hales. _Hottie alert_."

* * *

><p>"What are we even doing here, Luke? We've got a huge beach house with a hell lot of stuff we can use to beat boredom, yet you pull me here to what?" Nathan asked, running a hand through his disheveled raven hair. They've been walking around the mall for two hours straight already, and as much as he loved the searing stares girls gave them, he'd rather sit at home and play his ps3.<p>

"Nothing, really," Lucas shrugged, flashing the infamous Scott smirk to one of the bystanders and resisted the urge to laugh at how she'd reacted. It was true what their grandfather had told them when they were four. The Scott smirk is indeed irresistible. Or so, said. "I'm famished; let's go to the food court."

"Finally!" Nathan grinned, nudging his brother on the side. "Looks like that girl loves our killer smirk, eh?"

"Who doesn't? Lucas raised a brow, earning him a brotherly pat on the shoulders from Nathan. "Subway sounds good?"

"Fucking awesome."

Oblivious to the female teenagers gawking at the two brothers, they walked to where they were headed, and not even seconds later, they had disappeared into the massive crowd occupying the food court; vanished out of the line of sight of three certain people.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for those of you who've reviewed our story! We appreciate it very much. :)<em>

_Tell me what you think! :)_


End file.
